mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Aadit
|mission=y }} He works as a logger at the Tree Farm along the southwest of the town, and he can almost always be found there. He is a soft-spoken and polite person. He doesn't like conflict; for example, if you try to spar with him, he will forfeit almost immediately, and pestering him about it will hurt your relationship with him. Background Aadit was born on Day 20 of Autumn. He'' never talks about his past, but it seems he came to Portia as a refugee from the border area between the Empire of Duvos and Ethea, where there's a constant state of conflict.'' Personal life After arriving at Portia, he found work at the Portia Tree Farm, working alongside Dawa. Due to his private nature, very little is known about Aadit other than his job and the gifts he would prefer to receive. Physical appearance Aadit looks to be a 30+ year old, friendly gentleman with dark hair, a chin beard and sideburns and clean shaven upper lip. He has brown eyes, tanned skin and wears a blue sweater and brownish-gray dungarees kept up by brown braces and a belt, on which he also has a tool satchel. Related characters Aadit doesn't have any family in Portia, but he considers Dawa, his colleague at the Portia Tree Farm, to be his friend. }} | | | | | |_ | | | | | |!| | | | | |_ | | | | | Dawa| | |_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule 's home]] Aadit can often be found working near the inner entrance of the Tree Farm, though he occasionally walks through town to check the Portia Times bulletin board in the afternoon, arriving there around 13:00. At the end of the day, he goes to his home within the Tree Farm. His home is open from 7:00 - 21:00. |-|Tuesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Sunday= Relationship Perks ;Husband + :A chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning For a major relationship spoiler, visit the Spoilers section at the end of this article. Social interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase his relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. 's dialogue may change every day and every season. may also comment about certain events or missions. Higher relationship levels, including romantic involvement, also change 's dialogue. Gift }} Desires }} Spar Aadit is eligible for sparring, but he gives up every time. As a pacifist, he surrenders immediately and you lose Relationship points with him. If you continue to pester him, you will lose even more points with him. Photo Aadit can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *Romance poses are unlocked by becoming partners. *The "Photographer" skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in Aadit's Gallery page. Dates Play However, he may not show up for scheduled playdates until after the player has started the Tree Farm missions, and the player may instead get the message, "Playdate with Aadit ended expectedly" (at the end of the scheduled time). Date Dine *Likes Sour Food *Dislikes Bitter Food |D1=N/A |L2=N/A |D2=N/A |L3= |D3=N/A |L4= |D4=N/A |L5=N/A |D5=N/A |L6= |D6= |E1=N/A }} Interact Relic trade |r10= |f1= }} Missions Main missions ; Panbat Infestation :Dawa's Tree Farm is currently closed due to the Panbat infestation, help him chase off the Panbats. ; Saving the Tree Farm :Aadit wants an Irrigation System for the recovery of the Tree Farm. Secondary missions ; Milk Delivery :Granny Sophie is a little tired today, help her deliver some milk to Isaac, Qiwa, and Aadit. For the milk to be fresh, they need to be delivered today. Commerce commissions Spoilers , he will eventually divorce the player, disappear from Portia, and send the following letter: Aadit's Present is a teddy bear wearing clothes like Aadit's. It can be placed in the House for +5 Attack. It is possible to have children with Aadit before he leaves, and the divorce will only lower his Relationship with the player to BFFs (though he cannot be found any more). It is currently unknown why he left and what has become of him.|}} Trivia *Aadit is the only character who's birthday lands on an event or a festival, the Autumn Festival. **Despite this, the relationship point gain only takes account of the birthday 3x multiplier, not both. *While he does not engage in combat, Aadit will follow the player into any Hazardous Ruins while on a date or play date or by using the spouse follow command. The mobs will not attack him, and he will still get a mood point boost when the player clears a level. Gallery IG_Aadit.jpg AaditNew.png ru:Аадит Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelors